Descent Into Darkness
by angelslaugh
Summary: Story will also be on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Descent Into Darkness

(A Loki/MI/Star Trek fanfiction)

Bridge Crew Members:

Captain James T. Kirk

Commander Spock

Lt. Nyota Uhura

Ensign Pavel Checkov

Hikaru Sulu

Medical Bay Crew Members:

Dr. Leanard "Bones" McCoy

Dr. Katia Bane Shadowson

Dr. Luke Shadowson

Engineering Crew Members:

Scotty

Keesner

Carol Marcus

Ensign Checkov

Prisoners:

John Harrison/ Khan Noonien Singh

Mission Perameters:

Kill Khan on Kronos.

Log 1 Stardate: 2259.55

Log of Katia Bane Laufeyson

_It's been a long time since I last saw him. Loki, my husband. It's been a bit less of time since I saw my friends and family, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon. Alec kept his last name. Anyone reading this log is strictly forbidden from mentioning it to anyone. Alec is and now will always be my step father. _

_ The last time I saw anyone I knew was at Jace and Clary's funeral. Most of the people I once knew are dead. Both of my friends, Mariah and Mariah, are dead, as is Troy, Tony, everyone I held Isabelle, who got turned into a vampire right after she had her first kid at the age of nineteen. Seriously, can't they have waited till she turned twenty? Jeez._

_ However, I have seen Thor and Jane. They are together, as of last year._

_ But Loki has yet to return and fullfill his promise to me. The promise that he would return to me. _

_ Now I've been assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise, a ship that is in space. Ugh, I wish that Earth would have remained ignorant of other planets..._

_ But Admiral Marcus has assigned me because he believes that Khan, a man whom he had awoken to search out distant reaches of space, will try to kill him and will kill the other pilots on the morrow...or this eve. I am to go to the meeting, which starts and I will bring my computer so I can log everything, as I have in the past._

_ I don't understand what Marcus is planning to do, but what choice do I have but to watch the events unfold as the Fates have meant for them too?_

_ I still have nightmares about the war I was in about two hundred and some odd years ago. The Demon war people are STILL trying to make sense of. Jace and Clary tried to use my inheritance from Raziel to kill Sebastian...and my funeral was sad. Yes I went to my own funeral. I had no choice in the matter. Magnus forced me to go..._

_ I hope war does not break out again-else SHIELD wilol have to call in the new generation of Avengers to help out._

_ But it may be already too late._

"Bloody hell, Bones!" I yelped as he grabbed my arm. He said, "Shuttle's boarding, Kat. C'mon." I sighed.

Last night had been very...interesting, to say the least. I didn't have time to log everything, but had calculated my age to be...let's see, I was born in 1946, then I was 100 at 2046; 200 at 2146; and 300 at 2246, which is a grand total of 313 years old. Gods, I am OLD as dirt. Well, actually, I suppose for my father, I would be insulting HIM the most. I'm not speaking to HIM, who is Magnus, but I am on great terms with my stepfather, who has a spell, courtesy of yours truly, on him that stops his aging. Yes, you can bow and worship me now, but actually, worship the Father...

Jeez, ADHD much? Gods.

Bones was my friend who knew my true identity. He was one of the few that did, suprisingly. Only Shadowhunters around the globe and Downworlders and very few normal mundanes knew of me.

Oh, and the Asgardians, seeing as I am Loki's wife now...

I walked down to the elevator (I forget what the bloody hell they call it now) to the bridge. I thought about Thor and Jane's wedding. It had been beautiful. Thor had been an oaf and spilled wine all over Thorne's dress, and in return she had thrown wine in her uncle's face. Then I had thrown wine in his face when he looked to Loki for help, and then Thorne and I looked at each other in horror as he had walked with heavy steps toward our chairs.

We had then scrambled away, laughing like maniacs. Thorne had gone to the Bifrost, then had gone to Earth, whilst I had gone to Loki's chambers, knowing Thor wouldn't dare go in there. Now Thorne was making a life in Starfleet, like I had, while the Bifrost was closed until a new threat arrived.

I bumped into someone, and she said, "Oh, it's fine. I'm only a small thorn," and I glanced up. Then cried aloud in joy and said, "Thorne! You're on the Enterprise?!" "No, I'm on the Bifrost," she said with sarcasm. Then beamed at me, laughing as she walked away. "Hope you have FUN with that man of yours!" she called, and I said, red in the face, "He is NOT my man! My man is with the Æsir, Thorne!" She just looked back at my totally red face and winked.

I sighed. Loki...

I walked onto the bridge and walked toward Bones. I then stopped walking and abruptly turned around.

Spock. Crap.

I had met him as a younger boy, when I was the Vulcan Ambassador from Earth. I had a wrapping covering my features, but he would most likely remember my eyes, for no matter in what age I was, I always had my slitted green eyes.

But too late-I had caught his eye and he was walking toward me. I started to run, and made it to the elevator, but I was terrified that he would give my identity away. "Dr. Shadowson, is it?" Spock asked me, and I nodded, my eyes downcast. "Dr. Bane, why have you lied about-" "I wish for my true identity to remain a secret, Mr. Spock," I said, my voice emotionless. My voice was a cold one, and Spock seemed taken aback.

But I think he was taken aback at how EMOTIONLESS my tone sounded. "Very well, Doctor. And by the way, another Dr. Shadowson, by name of Luke Shadowson, has come aboard."

I stared straight ahead as the lift doors opened and started running. What I've been doing for almost, oh, I don't know, about, maybe 280 years. Let me see...

2017-1946=71, so ever since I was 71, though I still look sixteen.

Spock asked as I hurried out, into the hall, "What are you doing?" and I replied, "Mr. Spock, I'm running from my past...the thing I have always done...and seem to keep doing," I said shortly, tears in my eyes.

I burst into wracking sobs as I got to my assigned quarters, which were rather big.

After I was done, I left and rammed into yet another person, and I said, "Sorry, Bones," thinking it was him coming to get me. But a sexy laugh came to my ears, and I gasped. "Certainly, my dear. I would think that it is okay." I screamed, "Lokes!" in joy and hugged him. He laughed again, and I realized tears were springing to my eyes again.

"Yes?" I looked in those green eyes, then he leaned down to kiss me. When he did, I stood on my tiptoes. Yeah, I am a complete midget...

Anyway, we kissed for a bit longer, then a voice that shook with laughter said, "Dad, maybe you two should stop kissing and come up for air," and I yelped, with came out as a strangled sound, and Loki stopped kissing me.

I breathed in oxygen, cause I'd forgotten my need to breath, and looked at Thorne greatfully.

She was shaking with soundless laughter. I must have been fire engine red.

WHAT?! I HADN'T SEEN HIM SINCE I WAS 76! JEEZ! SUE ME! Actually, don't. I have no money. I'm kind of using magic to live in the house...heehee...

Log 2 Stardate: 2259.57

Log of Katia Laufeyson, Doctor

_Thorne and Loki are here! But that must mean that a bigger threat to either Asgard or Midgard(Earth)is here. Jeez, what is bigger than capturing the fugitive John Harrison? Unless he's actually Khan Noonien Singh. Seriously. I mean, I know I said that Admiral Marcus wanted me to capture Khan, but Marcus KNOWS what will happen to Khan if I get to him first. I mean, I tried to warn Khan, but he completely disregarded my warning. I could not stop him. Not then. _

_All I could have done was warn the past of the mistakes. Not fully change it, like I can now. Ugh, MY LIFE IS A MESS! Being the Goddess of Warnings at that time sucked. But since Odin saw my dilemmas, he gave me the title: Goddess of compassion, the elements, and basically everything Thorne is. _

_She wasn't mad. Nope, she's just the goddess of wolves with her brother, Fenrir, being the god of wolves. She seems content with that. But, obviously, she still has her elemental powers. Me, I just got mine...sorta amplified._

_Anyway, if I do see Khan, I will not hesitate to slap him until he is either asleep or dead. I don't care if I go to Valhalla or Hel. I want Khan gone._

_Oh, and one more thing. Loki's other daughter, Hela, will be joining the voyage. I don't know why, but something bigger must be happening. I think Earth is in danger...or any planet in this realm._

_The only thing is, though, Loki and I may not be able to stop the evil from rising like last time. This might be the descent into darkness, rather then the acension into light._

_I do hope it is not too late to stop this oncoming threat._


	2. Confession

I'll slap him to Hel, I swear

"Doctors Shadowson, Shadowson, and McCoy to the brig, please," Captain Kirk said.

I sighed. Loki and I were catching up on everything that we'd missed for the 200 and some odd years that we hadn't seen each other. And we had just gotten to the 2110's.

But we reluctantly got up. We made our way to the brig, and when I saw him, I saw red.

"You," I said, my voice echoing dangerously.

Loki restrained me and I didn't finish my thought until the captain had left

"I WILL SLAP HIM TO HEL! LOKI, RELEASE ME SO I CAN DO THAT!" I shrieked.

"Kat," he soothed. I stopped fighting him. I breathed, and then Khan actually looked up at me.

He paled significantly when he saw that Loki was behind me.

"Khan," I stated, and he grinned manically.

"Well, if it isn't the witch," he sneered. I took calming breaths and focused my energy on _not_ incinerating him.

"What did I tell you? What did I say to you, hundreds of years ago?" I growled, my eyes slitting.

He smirked at me. "That you would kill me if I remained on the path I was on."

I smirked. "Well done, Khan. Perhaps I should make you die writhing in agony-or maybe the captain will put you back to sleep," I said viciously.

I sighed. "Or maybe I should show you the pain you have made everyone else live through."

Khan chuckled.

"I may be working alone, this time, Miss Bane, but she will have her revenge on you for what you did to her," he said, still laughing.

I smiled, a poisonous smile. "Lilith is still alive, is she? Shame. I thought I killed her!" I said in fake sadness.

Loki's grip tightened fractionally.

"Let me tell you this, Miss Bane-I am not your enemy if you don't want me to be. I could make sure Lilith won't bother you if you come with me," he said, grinning in a sick way.

I scoffed. "I will never join you. And as for Lilith, the next time you see her, tell her to rot in Hel. _Where she belongs,_" I hissed, and then I said, "Loki, I have to speak to him alone."

He knew what I wanted to ask him.

Loki let go of my arm and left.

I cast a spell of secrecy that not even Loki could penetrate.

"When we spoke last time, why did Lilith warn me later not to get caught up in the affairs of the gods and to trust you-the man who I knew would betray me?" I asked softly.

Khan looked at me.

"Because you died, but was brought back to life by your God. Who let you make the choice. Loki healed you, yes, but you still have the mark of death on you. Unless you seal the gates of Life and Death with your own life force, Lilith will find ways to return."

I gasped. "But she said the Raziel's energy that he put in the sword would work. And how did you know of this?" I quizzed him. He had not been there when I had died, nor had he been there when I killed Sebastian and Sealed the Gate of Dimensions, that opened once a year for demons.

"Lilith visited me whilst I slept, Miss Bane. I'd suggest you tell your friends' descendants, and your love of what I said," he replied, and the blood drained out of my face.

I darted away, to my room, not noticing Loki's shocked face when I shut the door to my room in his face.

Log 3 Stardate: 2259.57

Log of Doctor Katia Laufeyson

_This is upsetting. Did Loki know? Is Lilith genuinely telling me the truth? I knew this day would come. My death has to close the Gates. I should have known that Lilith would warn Khan._

_But why? Why would she warn him? Unless there is something Khan isn't telling me, but I honestly don't think he was lying. _

_I don't know what is going on. All I know is that the bridge crew, minus the alien woman and the robot dude, must know. I suppose, since Spock's mother is my descendant...Not Loki's...he kind of said we could see other people. Um...I guess it was kind of an accident that I got prego._

_That's how I know Spock. His mother was going to tell him, but...no dice. Of course, Dr. McCoy is also my descendant...my only two descendants. Thankfully, they are mostly human...well-Spock's sort of human. Again, I am so glad that no-one knows that I got laid...except Loki, and he wasn't too happy, but I reminded him that he had TWO children with Sigyn when I was gone. So there. Big meanie._

_Anyway, I know Spock will be surprised. I was, too. He'll probably hate me, too, for not saving his mother. But once he hears what I have to say, I hope he'll forgive me. McCoy actually doesn't know he's my descendant, not yet. For that I am supremely glad._

_But I suppose, though I am reluctant to, that I must tell all of them. They deserve to know. They should know their legacies, so...here I go._

I walked out, taking a deep breath.

I breathed a few more times, probably way too nervous.

Thorne, Hela, Fenrir, Sleipnir, Jormungandr, Nari, Terra, and Fyre (all Loki's children), and Loki were waiting outside, the animal children of his now human, well, sort of. I said, "Loki, we have to tell them. All of them. I can't not tell them. You know what they each asked me to do."

Loki nodded, knowing the Avengers' (except Thor and Jane, since they were alive) last wish for me: that I would tell their descendants when I thought I had to sacrifice everything they built.

Of course, Loki didn't know what I was planning to do when we got back to Earth.

So we walked to the bridge, and I sensed all of the people we had requested, and the moment I entered, with Loki's children, Kirk asked, "What is this, Dr. Shadowson?"

I replied, "I suppose it's the time that you know who you got on board, James," I laughed, unkindly, when he asked, "How do you know my name? And who are you?"

I said, still smiling angelically, "Listen to me. All of you. Your ancestors asked me to watch over you, should I feel the need that we were going to end up in another war. So, I am telling you now, my name is NOT Katia Shadowson. My real name is Katia Theresa Carter-Rogers-Bane-Laufeyson. This is Loki Laufeyson, former ruler of Earth. These are his children, Thorne, Hela, Fenrir, Sleipnir, Jormungandr, Nari, Terra, and Fyre."

Kirk burst out laughing, s did a few members of the crew. "I thought Loki had animals for kids, and only two kids, one half-dead," he said, still chuckling. "And if you really were Katia Bane, you wouldn't have brown hair, nor blue eyes."

I sighed, then I said, "Loki, PLEASE?" Begging him to let us let our illusions go. He nodded.

So we stripped ourselves of our illusions.

Gasps echoed when we did.

Sleipnir, Fenrir, and Jormungandr turned to their animals selves and Hela's half-dead half was revealed.

I sighed as I opened my eyes and saw people staring at me, with my assorted weaponry. I smiled, showing off my canines.

"And all of you right here, on this bridge, are descended from my friends, the First Avengers, and my Shadowhunter friends. I think one of your ancestors was adopted by my dearest Dad, but never mind that. All except you, Spock, and you, Leonard."

"Then who were we descended from?" Spock asked.

I gulped, and looked at Loki. He glared at me, telling me to hurry up and say it. I took a shaky breath and looked at McCoy, then Spock, who looked as though he'd figured it out.

"Me," was all I said.

Spock and McCoy glared at each other, whilst Kirk looked astonished.


End file.
